The Nations
The separation of different colonies of the races and creatures that occupy a single planet, Nations are a perfect example of organization, and is the first building block in making a prosperous civilization. The mechanics of the Nations Nations are generally civilized and fairly large, but some can be disorganized and small (such as barbaric tribes, or small towns). There are three categories of Nations that cancan be created. *'Small Nations' are less organized and more easily dismantled. The strength of small nations can be easily succumbed to the power of other, larger nations. Small nations usually harbor one or two races. Small nations are also known as groups. Examples of such nations are barbaric villages, hillside fortresses, small towns, and raised towns (above water). *'Moderate Nations' are larger than small nations and have a bit more power and organization. Moderate nations are a little harder to succumb to the power of larger nations. Moderate nations contain a small percentage of different races within its walls. Examples of such nations are mountaintop fortresses, small cities, harbors, canyon hideouts, and small cavern colonies. *'Large Nations' encompass the most power and are difficult to bring down. Large nations are well organized and have a civilized government. Colonies are sparse and heavily multicultural, since many races live inside the walls of a large nation. Large nations are considered Territories, and they can encompass a large area of land--they can even encompass entire planets. Talk to an admin before considering a worldwide territory. Examples of such nations include large cavern colonies, harbors, metropolis', and valley fortresses. Many nations contain at least one race; however, most nations do not house an entire race. Some of the populace that does not have a home could be wandering around and may end up in another nation or territory. Usually a Guide action allows a small number of the populace to migrate to another city or nation. Before using a Guide action though, make sure that you ask all players involve to approve of the action. Using the Guide action without permission could spark a battle-- maybe even ending up in a war. Small nations can contain up to one or two races; Moderate nations can contain 2-4 races; Large nations may contain up to 10 races, at best. It is for you to decide what you do to an existing nation. You can increase a nation's rank by using a 2PP Modify Nation action. This ups a nation's status by one tier. If you use this action on a small nation, the small nation becomes a large nation, and a second modify action makes it a Large nation. You can only use this action once every couple of weeks, since colonies don't grow that fast. If you were to use this action again after a couple-- maybe even eight days after using it last, the action will be voided, and the nation will remain the same. You won't be able to use this action again for the next seven days (1 week). The exception to this rule is if you were managing multiple nations, you can use one Modify Nation action per nation that you have created. When a nation suffers a loss in battle, its rank goes down by one tier. If a large nation suffers a loss to a major war, it becomes a Moderate nation; if a Moderate nation suffers a loss to a minor or major war, it becomes a small nation. However, if a Large nation suffers a loss to a minor war, it does not lose its rank, but you will have to relocate one or two races from the nation in order to compensate for your loss. If a small nation suffers from any war, it is no longer under the current creator's rule, and it becomes the army's creators territory. Furthermore, techs (technologies) are vital to the success of a nation. As nations are not defined as whole races, they are at a disadvantage without techs, and races themselves could potentially overtake a nation quite quickly. With techs, however, nations can fight back and prevent opposing races from taking over the nation. See the Techs section for more details. Guidelines for determining the Power Levels of Nations In part, it is not possible to estimate how powerful a nation is just by heart. There must be a system which tracks the power level of a singe nation. *All nations can hold Heroic, Paragon, and/ or Epic tier races. Each race ha a determined power level equal to the amount of PP it took to create the race. That means that Heroic races have a power level of 2; Paragon has 3; Epic has 4. If you've modified the race, add +1 to its original power level. In other words, if you've modified a heroic race into a paragon race, its new power level becomes 3. *Subtract 2 from the highest tier race power level that occupies the nation. This number becomes the base Nation Power Level. Each race that you add into the nation increases this value by 1. *The main purpose of this is to determine which nation is worthy to form alliances or which nation to fight. If nations have the same power level, it will be a fair fight. If nations have differing power levels, the lowest one is more likely [but will not always] lose, while the nation with the highest power level is more likely [but is not guaranteed] to become the victor. *Individual races are not known as Nations if you have not used a Guide action that specifically tells them to form one. Furthermore, newly created races do not automatically form into nations. *Trade between nations should be clearly defined. Two representatives from a nation meeting once is NOT trade''. Ideally, trade should be established with a 1 PP guide action or Nourish action(''s). See the Techs section for more details on Trade. *The Power Level of a nation is also an important factor in wars. See the War/ Morale section for more details. The Nations Below is the list of Nations created by their respectable characters. Talvelsa More to come... Related Links: Techs, Races Go back to the Worlds section Back